


Sam's Gay

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dean protecting his little brother, Gay Sam Winchester, Gen, Young Winchesters, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: Prompt: Dean defending Sam from bullies at school who found out that Sam is gay.





	Sam's Gay

**Author's Note:**

> It's a gen fic, but if you squint it's wincest

Sam doesn’t feel any pain whatsoever, maybe it’s because his senses have completely shut down, maybe he’s so shocked that it’s all he can think about. 

He’s seeing everything happen to him, he can feel fists connecting with his jaw, feet connecting with his ribs, he can even feel his bones cracking from the force, but there is no pain. There’s a kid saddling him, a sick grin on his face as he thinks of everything he’s going to do. There are two other kids who are simply kicking him, laughing at how helpless he was.

Sam knows why they are doing this, why he deserves it. Maybe if he had been born normal, liked what other boys liked, he wouldn’t be bloody and bruised up, but that wasn’t the case.

“Faggot!” The word pierces through the silence, ringing in Sam’s ears.

It was as if that word had broken through whatever was blocking the pain, like a dam breaking, the pain flowing through his entire body, drowning him.

He’s screaming now, he’s not too sure if words are coming out or if it’s just screaming, but he knows he is. It’s hard to hear, but there’s an echo in the hallway, footsteps of the other students wanting to see what’s going on.

“I bet you enjoy this” The one on top of him squeezes his thighs, putting more pressure against Sam’s ribs.

He can’t respond, beg them to stop, all he can do is scream. Scream and hope that someone, anyone, will save him.

His vision is blurring, there’s a metallic taste in his mouth, he knows it’s his own blood. His ribs are most likely broken and bruised, his flesh soft as even the slightest movement sends him into agony. There’s a chance he might need to go to the hospital, but he’s dealt with worse and survived.

“You enjoy me on top of you, don’t you, faggot?” The kid grabs a fist full of his hair, yanking his face upwards, looking Sam in the eyes.

Sam can see the pain in his tormentors eyes, the sad boy who’s doing this out of hate for himself, the rage that’s not bursting out from within. He pities the boy, for letting that anger and frustration build up.

“You’re a sad person” Sam says, spitting blood onto the boy’s face.

The boy’s eyes are closed, disgust and anger written all over his face as he slowly begins to open his eyes. Sam knows he’s made a mistake, he knows what’s coming next, but the boy doesn’t know.

“I’ll give you three seconds to get off of him before I rip your lungs out” Dean’s voice booms, silencing everyone.

The two boys who had been kicking Sam froze, their legs freezing mid kick. They were terrified, knowing all too well who Dean was, and what he was capable of. They’d be a fool not to know who he was when he was angry.

However, the boy on top of Sam either had no clue who Dean was, didn’t care, or was an idiot. He didn’t even move from on top of Sam, his hand still holding Sam’s hair, tightening his grip.

“Why would you even care what I do to this faggot?” The boy sneered, yanking Sam forward for Dean to see.

Sam let out a yelp was he tried to pull away, not really wanting Dean to see all of the damage that had been done. His nose was bleeding, swelling up alone with both of his eyes. His lips had been busted as well, cheeks bruising and swelling.

Seeing Sam in that state, and knowing he couldn’t stop it in enough time only made Dean’s blood boil even more.

“I’m giving you three seconds to let go of my brother and walk away” Dean says, his voice more calm, but it was just an illusion.

Underneath that calm was a storm, and it would destroy everything in its path. In this case, that would be the all three boys, whether or not they left Sam, even begged, it was already too late.

“One” Dean takes a step closer, his face devoid of all emotion.

Everyone else has already started to dispersed, not wanting to get in the way of Dean and the boys. The ones who stayed made sure to stand a good distance away, ready to run in case anything had happened.

The two boys were standing their ground, obviously following the one who was on top of Sam, as they kept looking between Dean and their leader.

“Two” He took another step, rolling up the sleeves to of his leather jacket.

The two boys run, not caring about seeming strong or anything, they knew what was to come of them staying there. Hell, they knew that either way they would get beat, might as well be later than that moment.

The one on top of Sam is sneering, muttering about how useless the other two were. He was still completely unbothered by Dean threatening him, brushing it off as if it was nothing.

“Three” Dean finally said, cracking his knuckles.

Sam smiles, he’s tired, his eyes are starting to droop, but he knows what’s coming, it’s happened before. Dean will beat the hell out of the boy, leave him bloody and bruised with a warning. He’ll tell the boy to lie about what happened, and never go near Sam again.

Each time it’s happened, each time Dean’s used that threat, they always listen. Maybe it’s how brutal Dean can get, how he feels no remorse, or how close to death he puts them. It’s their fault, they never should have messed with Dean’s little brother.

“I gave you a chance” Dean mutters as he grabs a hold of the boy’s shirt, pulling his fist back,”should’ve taken it”


End file.
